This invention relates generally to a system for reclaiming face fibers and carpet backing from post-consumer carpet.
Carpet typically includes, face pile or face fiber and a backing system comprised of one or more polypropylene and/or polyvinylchloride (PVC) substrates and may have adhesive and/or latex adhesive backing for holding the face fibers in place.
Carpet that has been installed and subjected to use in residential, commercial, governmental, and industrial environments may be replaced from time to time, with the installed carpet being removed and disposed of. Such carpet is known in the industry as “post-consumer” carpet, as the carpet has been subjected to the wear and tear of use. Although the reasons for removing such post-consumer carpet may vary from application to application, the magnitude of post-consumer carpet disposed of on an annual basis is considerable. It is estimated that billions of pounds of such post-consumer carpet is disposed of annually, typically in landfills, resulting in a significant consumption of landfill space. Accordingly, a reduction of such carpet waste would be desirable.
As such post-consumer carpet often times includes fibers, polymers, and other components that can potentially be reused, it would be desirable to have a system by which the reusable components of could be reclaimed, thereby reducing landfill deposits. In particular, it would be desirable to recycle from carpet typical constituents, such as nylon, polypropylene, carbon calcium, polyvinylchloride, PVC, etc., which, in addition to conserving landfill space would also conserve valuable natural resources and potentially provide significant cost savings.